title suggestions plz!
by ladiieemo
Summary: Im Dean my father likes to physically and sexually abuse me. My brother disappeared when i was seven and my mother died when i was six. My best friend Cloud is a vampire, and my other best friend Desiree is a Witch and im human... at least i think.


I showed no emotion or weakness as my father dragged me down the stairs. "We're gonna have a little fun!", he slurred his words together, of coarse, like always he was drunk and ready to ...rape me for the hundredth time this weak , as I tried to struggle out of his grip.

My name is Dean Rosalind.I have really dark brown hair long enough im 5'4 and dark brown eyes, but not all the time. I have a brother named Anthony but I haven't seen him since I was 7 now 17, well in a few months I will be I don't know what happened to him but ever since he left everything went down hill. My mother was killed when I was six and ever since my brother left without a word to me or my father he left me with this stupid fuck I have to call father cause if I call him by his name I'll be physically and sexually abused.

The next day I road my skateboard to school with one of my best friends Cloud (yes that's his real name)Cloud has emo bang in the front and he keeps it spiked in the back and it's all black even though its uber long. He's about 5'7 taller than me thats for sure and he has dark brown eyes sometimes. A block away from school we caught up with my other best friend Desiree. Desiree is about 5'1 the shortest of us, she has brownish rad hair and multi colored eyes. Like every other day im asked the same questions 'Whats been going on at home?' Are you okay?', and as always my answer is 'nothing' and 'yeah, im fine', but of coarse the vampire and the witch that are specifically said they wont use their powers on me did. "We didn't use our powers on you." Cloud defended himself, and obviously didn't know what he just did now. "Yeah, we didn't...your just a bad liar.", Desi said with a smile that said 'sorry'. When we arrived at school we put our skateboards in our lockers and went to the cafatieria.

As soon as the first bell rang we were off to Construction. Its not fair that they can use their powers but im just a weak human. We got to class, and the teacher was calling role. He'd never bother to call our names because well we only talk to each other, and when we're around other people we talk in our minds. We were outside working on the house and Cloud caught a glimpse at bruise my father gave me and asked 'what the hell is that?' and of coarse me and Desi looked at him like he was insane, and then he pointed at that purpleish blueish bruise on my cheek I told him 'It's nothing'. Next thing I know im in the back of the school. "You know I hate it when you do that Cloud and what if someone saw you", "No one saw me gosh chill.". Then Cloud got his serious face on which made me laugh, I could see Desi coming around the corner with a hall pass, "What's going on guys?", "Nothing!" I said than Cloud said, "Little Miss Dean Raven Rosalind has a bruise on her face!", he used my middle name... thats how serious he was. Desi looked at me in shock then she got this serious look that didn't make me wanna laugh and I can tell rite then 'n' their I was in some deep bullpoopie.

We skipped the rest of the school day and went to the park and of coarse she told him what she saw. You see we grew up together all of us, and when they told me what they were I made them promise not to use their powers on me unless I was in trouble. Well i've been in trouble for the past ten years and this is when the marks start to show.

Cloud is already pale of coarse he's a vampire but when Desi told him whats been happening the past ten years all the color drained from his face his eyes flashed red and the next thing I knew he was in my face grabbing my arm and then I went into darkness.

_**~DEANS DREAM~**_

I woke up in a dark cellar and I heard something behind me, I quickly turned around and saw someone just standing there watching me. For a second I thought that he was my father so I tried to run but I had nowhere to go as the person stepped closer he caught the light and I could see that it was my brother...


End file.
